Goku en DxD
by FGxAwaken
Summary: Todo comenzó por una ruptura dimensional creada por el enorme poder de Goku, la cual lo absorbió y hizo que perdiera la memoria, al igual que cambiará de personalidad, callendo en una dimensión donde comenzará una nueva vida y tendrá que volver a controlar su poder para proteger a todos sus seres queridos. Clasisicacion M por futuros Lemons.
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y HARE UNO SIMPLE USANDO EL MUNDO DE DBS Y DXD, ESPERO Y NO LES IMPORTE BUENO COMENCEMOS.

POR CIERTO LA HISTORIA COMIENZA DURANTE EL TORNEO ENTRE EL UNIVERSO 7 Y 6.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva vida

Durante la batalla que se desataba entre Hit vs Goku, algo raro ocurría en medio de esta, nadie lo notaba, pero la expulsión de una gran cantidad de poder de Goku, estaba creando una ruptura dimensional (aquí la pelea será igual que en anime así que no habrá cambios). Después de que la pelea entre Champa y Bills comenzara, porque Goku le pidió a Bills que quitaran la regla de matar, se podía notar que la ruptura dimensional iba desapareciendo, pero de pronto champa y Bills liberaron un poco de su poder, lo que provoco que la ruptura se volviera más grande y comenzara a absorber todo.

Hit fue el único que se percató de esto y decidió dirigirse con los demás, ya que sabía que Vados crearía una barrera para evitar que fueran absorbidos. Lo que causo su descalificación y victoria para el Universo 7, pero fue donde sucedió lo inesperado para todos (eso sucedió antes de que la ruptura absorbiera todo), todo miraron un gran agujero negro que absorbía todo, ante esto Whis y Vados Crearon una barrera para que nadie fuera absorbido, al igual que salvaron a ambos dioses destructores de ser absorbidos, aun que a duras penas.

Pero con todo el alboroto olvidaron que Goku estaba fuera de la barrera, pero cuando se percataron de que Goku no estaba dentro de la barrera, él ya había sido absorbido.

Mientras Goku viajaba por la ruptura dimensional, él se desmayó por el cansancio que tenía después de pelear contra Hit (aquí realizare un cambio ya que quiero tomar este fanfic con seriedad así que cambiare la personalidad de Goku al de una persona más normal, ya que me parece muy infantil la que tiene), a causa de eso perdió la memoria y su personalidad cambio, al igual que él no podría usar todo su poder ya que no sabía de él ya que perdió la memoria.

DIMENCION DE DXD

Dentro de un viejo edificio se podían notar a 6 personas, que sintieron una sensación rara en las afueras de la Ciudad, así que decidieron investigar lo que sucedía y se dispusieron a ir donde se sentía esa sensación (esta parte de la novela ligera se tomara después de los eventos de la primera novela).

AFUERAS DE KUOU

Se podía ver en el cielo algo extraño, estaba apareciendo un agujero negro, después de crearse se vio que algo iba saliendo de el, nadie identificaba que era, asi que cierta morena le dijo a una pelirroja: Que crees que sea Rias

Entonces respondió la pelirroja identificada como Rias: Akeno puede ser un Angel caído o tal vez sea el

Un castaño que estaba mirando lo que caía, quedo un poco confundido por las palabras de Rias y pensó: [A qué se refiere con que tal vez sea el]

(El símbolo de ] significa que es un pensamiento, para ya no hacer afirmaciones)

Akeno le respondió con una cara de seriedad mientras veía el impacto del objeto que caía: Puede ser probable, aunque por que no uso un círculo mágico normal

Rias: Si es raro que no usara un círculo mágico, no tiene nada de sentido como se teletransportó.

Le respondió quitando su cara de seriedad

Akeno: Entonces insinúas que es otra cosa

Rias: No insinuó, eso es lo que parece

El castaño que es conocido como Issei, pero todos le dicen Ise pensaba (si dije que no diré afirmaciones absurdas pero eso será en el capítulo 2): [¡Mierda!, dejen de decir cosas que son difíciles de comprender para mí]

Akeno: la única manera de saberlo es comprobarlo por nosotros mismos.

Rias: Si, tienes razón. Entonces vallamos, así nos desharemos de nuestras duda

Todos respondieron con en voz alta: ¡Si, Presidenta!

(Si diré todo en español, así que no esperen un Buchou)

Cuando todos legaron para mirar que es lo había caído observaron aun hombre joven y con la ropa rota en algunas zonas, se veía a primera vista que estaba desmayado. Asi que se dispusieron a esperar que despertara, no decidieron llevárselo al Salón de su Club, ya que no sabían si era enemigo o amigo y no se fiaban en que cualquier persona se infiltrara en su territorio.

2 Horas después.

Goku estaba reaccionando (dejare su nombre intacto ya que dejare algunas partes donde le explican todo sobre el mundo, así que si peleara en algunas ocasiones, y si no lo volveré demonio).

Goku: Donde me encuen….

Fue interrumpido por una morena que le dijo: Estas en Kuou

Goku: ¿Kuou?

Rias: ¡¿Acaso no sabes cuál es la ciudad Kuou?!

Respondió Rias un poco enfadada ya que pensaba que se burlaba de ellos

Goku: Al parecer perdí la memoria, ya que no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida

Respondió un poco confundido y serio

Akeno: Eso explicaría por qué no conoces Kuou

Rias: ¿Pero por lo menos sabe cómo te llamas?

Goku: Si, mi nombre es Goku

Al ver tal sinceridad en sus palabras, todos los presentes se calmaron, ya que no veían una intención de pelar. Pero notaban un aura muy poderosa que el emitía, y eso lo hacía pensar muchas posibilidades de porque él está aquí.

Goku: Yo ya dije mi nombre, así que deberían decirme los suyos ¿No?

Lo decía alegre y calmado.

Ante tal pregunta todos hablaron diciendo sus respectivos nombres.

Un rubio dijo: Hola, mi nombre es Kiba

Una rubia dijo: Hola; mi nombre es Asia

Una pequeña loli peliblanca le dijo con una voz sin ninguna emoción: Yo soy Koneko

Ante tal respuesta Goku se sintió un poco confundido ya que pensaba que sería la más alegre (Claro cualquiera quedaría confundido al ver una loli hablar de tal manera, ya que por lo natura son alegres xD).

Issei: Hola, yo soy Issei pero todos me dicen Ise

Akeno: Yo soy Akeno

Rias: Mi nombre es Rias. Entonces Goku ¿por qué estás aquí y que es lo que buscas?

Lo dijo olvidando que el perdió la memoria

Goku: Yo quisiera tambien saber eso, ya que dije que olvide la memoria. En este caso yo debería hacer esa pregunta.

Lo dijo con una seriedad que sorprendió a todos, ya que antes estaba alegre. Claramente aquí todos pensaron, que la primera impresión siempre engaña.

Rias respondió un poco nerviosa ya que quería ocultar que eran demonios: Es-estamos aquí para ver si se puede hacer un campamento en este lugar, luego oímos un ruido y venimos a observar.

Goku no quedo complacido ante tal explicación, pero lo dejo pasar ya que tarde o temprano dirían la verdad.

Goku: ¿Claro?

Akeno: Bueno nosotras nos tenemos que retirar de vuelta a la ciudad, nos veremos después

Goku: ¿Podría acompañarlos ya que no sé cómo dirigirme a la ciudad? Jejeje

Rias quería evitar cualquier contacto con él, pero la aura que emitía le daba mucho interés, así que decidió ayudarlo no solo e llevarlo a la ciudad, si no que tambien en darle un lugar donde quedarse (si muchos creerán que será en la casa de Rias o el club, pero no será en un hotel donde los demonios tiene influencias), Goku le agradeció por su ayuda. Sin darse cuenta que solo lo hacía porque le interesaba su poder (me refiero al poder que posee pero no sabe usar o controlar).

Rias: [Si su poder es norme como pienso podría venir bien en mi sequito, así que lo mantendré lo más cerca posible para poder analizar su poder]

Pero olvido que mientras estaba en la academia o asuntos del Club, no podría saber casí nada de él.

(No piensen que es por qué lo ama si no que lo repito, por si no lo entienden, por qué le interesa el poder que posee)

Rias: ¿Por cierto Goku que harás en todo el día?

En esta parte no hay nadie más, además de Goku y Rias

Goku: Tal vez pasear para conocer la ciudad.

Rias pensó que si lo convencía para que fuera a la academia, podría descubrir todo su poder, ya que lo observaría más de cerca

Rias: Entonces que te parece si asis….

Fue interrumpida por Goku que le dijo: ¡No!

Rias quedo atónita ante la respuesta, ya que no había terminado de hablar

Goku: Sé que me preguntaras ¿que si quiero asistir a tu academia?

Estuvieron discutiendo del tema un buen rato, ya que Rias intentaba convencerlo de que fuera a la academia, al final Goku se resignó y acepto ir a la academia al ver que ella no se rendiría y lo seguiría molestando con lo mismo.

Después Rias decidió retirarse, ya que tenía que preparar todo para que Goku entrara a la academia

Rias: Bueno nos vemos mañana, vendré por ti para llevarte a la academia.

Goku: Si, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos dijeron eso pero con un odio mutuo

Rias: [No me gusta su forma de ser, es un poco similar a la de él]

CONTINUARA….

Aquí el primer capítulo, de aquí en adelante comenzamos con los eventos del Tomo 2 de las novelas ligeras de DxD. Esto es más una introducción de cómo llego Goku a DxD y como comienza su relación con el sequito Gremory. Si el capítulo es corto, pero como lo dije es la introducción, sé que mucho no estarán de acurdo en como empezó la relación entre Rias y Goku, y que actualmente no se llevan muy bien que digamos y además el cambio repentino de la personalidad de Goku, pero lo hice para evitar que Goku sea el típico ser estúpido he invencible como lo hacen muchos Fanfics (no digo que todos pero si algunos).

1.-La relación que habrá entre Rias y Goku crecerá durante el entrenamiento que tendrá el sequito Gremory, Goku estará hay ya que cuando lleguemos a esa parte el ya sabrá que posee un enorme poder y que todos los del club son Demonios.

2.-Goku solo asistirá a la academia, el no estará en el club ya que en el club tratan asuntos relacionados con los demonios

3.-Goku se enterara en el próximo capítulo que todos los del Club son demonios. Pequeño spoiler, pero ahí viene el ¿Cómo se enterara?, se lo dirá alguien relacionado con el club o él se enterara por sí solo. Esa es la pregunta

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós


	2. Grandes Revelaciones

CAPITULO 2: GRANDES REVELACIONES

Aquí el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic, quiero aclarar algo y es que no siempre publicare los capitulo a veces y me tome meses subir un capítulo, ya que estudio.

El capítulo no será muy corto pero tampoco tan largo.

Explicare algunas cosas antes de comenzar:

La historia se basara en el anime de DBS y las novelas de DxD, todo comienza desde el Tomo 2 de DxD.

Si uso el siguiente símbolo: [] es un pensamiento solo por si no lo saben, con todo esto dicho que comience el capitulo

Unas semanas después de que Goku llegara a la dimensión de DxD, todo iba bien, tanto como para Goku, como el sequito Gremory; Goku aún no sabía de la existencia de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, es por eso que mucho menos sabía que todos los que forman parte de Club del ocultismo son demonios.

La relación que tiene con el sequito Gremory actualmente no es la mejor, ya que Goku tiene una curiosa personalidad que les disgusta a los Gremory. Pero cierta pelirroja tenía curiosidad en la aura que el poseía, ya que con solo sentirla sentías un enorme poder que te pondría la piel de gallina.

El dia transcurría normal para todos, menos Rias que se encontraba muy pensativa.

Issei: Le sucede algo presidenta

Para sorpresa de Issei, Rias no le contesto ya que parecía que no lo escuchaba. Issei le pregunto unas cuantas veces pero el resultado era el mismo, así que decidió gritarle

Issei: ¡Le sucede algo Presidenta!

Rias reacciono pero un poco sorprendida por lo que sucedió

Rias: Lo siento Ise, creo que me quede dentro de mis pensamientos

Issei: ¡¿Claro, presidenta?!

Respondió un poco dudoso por la respuesta de Rias, después de que todos los que estaban en el Club del ocultismo se retiraran, Rias quedo sola pensando sobre algo que le disgustara.

CON GOKU

Él se encontraba acostado sobre su cama pensando, en todo lo que le ha sucedido hasta el momento.

Goku: [Porque habré llegado aquí, que es lo que en verdad soy, de donde vengo]

Mientras Goku estaba pensando, noto algo raro que sentía en él, era como si su cuerpo se sintiera más ligero y podía observar como todo se movía más lento. El decidió dormir ya que pensaba que estaba alucinando y creía ver y sentir todo de tal forma por una alucinación.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

ACADEMIA KUOU

Goku estaba entrando a la academia, todos notaban que estaba más pensativo de lo normal (Todos los de la academia lo habían visto pensar siempre, ya que él piensa todo lo que dije hace unos momentos), para muchos era raro eso, ya que se veía como Rias actualmente (ambos se ven muy pensativos, a eso me refiero).

Todos los del sequito Gremory a excepción de Rias, notaron el parecido que tenían actualmente Rias y Goku, ya que ambos estaban muy pensativos.

El día transcurrió igual de normal, solo que con la diferencia de que Goku estaba más pensativo que de costumbre.

CLUB DEL OCULTISMO

Se encontraba Rias sola, pensando igual que la misma noche, pero algo ocurrió, un círculo mágico del clan Gremory apareció, iluminando todo el salón.

Se veía a Rias muy seria, como si supiera que iba a suceder

(Esta parte la saltare ya que no habrá cambios)

HABITACION DE GOKU

Se veía a Goku mirando por la ventana, pensando en que es lo que sentía su cuerpo, porque tenía la sensación de que él no era un humano. Goku en intentos de recordar todo lo que ha vivido, logro oír la voz de alguien que se le hacía conocido diciéndole: Tu y yo pertenecemos a la raza guerrera de los Saiyayins

Goku quedo sorprendido de tales palabras que quedo aún más confundido (esta era la voz de raditz, ya que quiero que descubra primero lo que es y de donde viene).

Goku: [¿¡que son los Saiyayins?!

Goku recordó una gran pista para descubrir su origen, pero aun así lo dejo más confundido. Así que decidió ir a hablar con los miembros del Club del Ocultismo, ya que ellos lo encontraron, y él cree que le ocultan cosas que le puede ayudar a descubrir su origen.

CLUB DEL OCULTISMO

Se podía ver a todos los del sequito Gremory, pero tambien a 2 personas desconocidas.

A una peliplata y un rubio además de Kiba, el rubio estaba sentado junto a Rias, mientras acariciaba su pelo

CON GOKU

Él estaba a punto de entrar al club del ocultismo, pero escucho un grito que provenia de cierta pelirroja

Rias: ¡Ya te dije Raiser que no me casare contigo!

Goku no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo y entro como si nada, al entrar todos se sorprendieron por la manera en la que entro, Rias estuvo a punto de preguntarle, ¿qué hacía aquí y por qué entro de tal forma?, pero…

Goku: Al parecer interrumpo algo importante o ¿No?

Lo dijo muy calmado, como si todo lo que está sucediendo, no fuera de importancia

La peliplata le hablo diciéndole: Es de muy mala educación entrar sin antes tocar ¿No?

Goku: Tiene razón, lo siento por la forma tan atrevida de entrar, pero tengo asuntos que arreglar con ellos.

Señalando al sequito Gremory

Rias: ¡¿De que quieres hablar con nosotros?!

Goku: Sobre la verdad que me están ocultando

Akeno: Te refieres a lo de ese día

Goku: Pues eso supongo ¿No?

Rias: ¡N-no hay nada de qué hablar ya te dijimos la verdad!

Akeno: Ya no lo podemos ocultar más Rias

La peliplata quedo confundida por lo que discutían, así que decidió preguntarles lo que sucedía, pero Goku noto la cara confusa de la peliplata.

Goku: Pero primero deben explicárselos

Lo dijo señalando a Raiser y la peliplata.

Rias: Lo siento Graifya olvide contártelo antes

Goku: [Así que se llaman Graifya y Raiser eh]

(En este punto se demostró que por más que Goku cambie de personalidad sigue siendo un poco estúpido, hace unos momento Rias grito su nombre jajajaja)

Después de terminar la explicación a Graifya y Raiser, ambos quedaron impactados por la forma en que llego aquí, mientras que Goku no oyó su explicación, así que aún no sabía de lo que en verdad sucedió. Pero sus dudas se resolverán en unos momentos ya que planean hablarle de lo que en verdad sucedió.

Rias: Entonces Goku, estás listo para saber toda la verdad de nosotros y de cómo llegaste en verdad

Goku: Si no lo estuviera, ya me hubiera ido

RIas: Comenzare hablándote sobre lo que somos, todos los presentes aquí somos demonios

Goku: Dije que vengo a escuchar la ver….

Fue interrumpido por Rias que mostro sus alas de demonio, Goku no podía creerlo, pero eso explicaría algunas cosas que han sucedido.

Rias: Entonces me creerás ¿sí o no?

Goku: Esta bien, te creo

Rias continuo explicando todo (yo no explicare cosas que la mayoría que haya visto el anime o leído las novelas de DxD), dejo un poco en shock a Goku, ya que jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Pero para arrematar, le contó la verdad de cómo llego.

Goku: Ya veo, entonces todo lo que me han contado hasta el momento fue mentira.

Rias: Si, pero fue porque no podemos confiar en cualquier persona

Goku: Sabía que todo lo que me contaron era una mentira, con esto confirmo algo y es que no soy un humano

Graifya: ¿Aque se refiere Señor Goku?

Goku: Vamos no seas tan formal solo llámame Goku y respondiendo a tu pregunta es porque me han sucedido cosas que no puedo explicar ahora, que me hicieron creer eso.

Rias: Eso tambien explicaría esa enorme aura

Graifya: Creí que era mi imaginación esa aura enorme que poseía

Mientras hablaban, ignoraban a Raiser, que a cada segundo se enfurecía más, hasta que decidió decir algo para que retomaran la discusión del tema al que vinieron.

Raiser: Podríamos volver al tema real

Graifya: Lo siento señor Raiser creo que nos desviamos del tema.

Rias: No hay nada que discutir, ya dije que no me casare con el

Raiser: Rias deja tu orgullo aun lado, por tu egoísmo los demonios sufrirán un duro golpe

Graifya: Dejen de discutir por favor, Rias su hermano sabría que esto sucedería así que preparo un Rating Game, para solucionar este problema, si gana usted se cancelara la boda, pero si gana Raiser ya sabe lo que pasara.

Rias: Si es la única forma de evitarlo lo hare

Raiser: Debes confiar mucho en tu sequito para aceptar, tan rápido

Goku: ¿Qué es un rating Game?

Ya sabían todos que no le podían ocultar, la verdad de lo que está sucediendo

Graifya: Es un duelo en el cual es un poco similar al ajedrez, ya que será entre dos sequitos, el cual debe tener a 16 peleadores contando al líder o rey, donde se batirán en intensas peleas para demostrar quién es el mejor

(en esta parte no me tire una enorme explicación, por flojera jejejeje "No me maten porfavor")

Goku: [Solo escuchar la palabra peleas, hace que me emocione y no sé por qué pero me gusta]

(Doy una pequeña explicación antes de seguir, Goku se emociona porque no importa que tanto cambie su personalidad, el siempre amara las peleas)

Rias, se veía un tanto molesta porque parecía que querían controlar su vida, y tenía una serías intenciones de matar

Goku: Ya veo, eso es el Rating Game, Pero no sería un poco injusto si se enfrentan, ya que Rias tiene menos de la mitad de participantes

Rias: Pero, si tengo la posibilidad de cancelar el compromiso, no me importa que tan pequeña sea la posibilidad, lo hare

Goku: Veo que no cambiaras de opinión, no importa que sea imposible, lo harás ¿no?

Raiser: Pero será un intento en vano, ya que cuento exactamente con 16 peleadores.

En ese momento Raiser chasqueo lo dedos, apareciendo un círculo mágico de donde alían llamas, pero las llamas iban desapareciendo y se podía notar a 15 personas. Después de que las llamas desaparecieran por completo se vieron a 15 mujeres.

Issei: Todas son chics lindas, maldición él ya tiene su propio harem

Lo decía mientra lloraba

Raiser: Rias, tu sirviente llora a torrentes mientras me observa

Rias: El sueña con tener su propio harem, y creo que se emocionó por ver a tus sirvientes

Goku: [Pues yo creo que al paso que va ese mocoso, jamás lo logra o tal vez si]

Todas las chicas del sequito de Raiser lo miraron con desprecio, pero entonces raiser las tranquiliso.

Raiser: Tranquilas, admirar los demonios de clase alta es lo que los plebeyos hacen. Qué tal si mejor le mostramos que tan cercanos somos

(Esta parte no es apta para menores de 10 años jejejeje, en verdad a quien le interesa si es o no es apto xD)

Raiser se acercó a una de sus chicas y la comenzó a besar con la legua, ellos hacían muchos sonidos solo con mover la legua. Mientras que Rias parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que sucedía.

La chica hacia sonios suaves mientras rodeaba a Raiser con su pierna

Asia quien miraba todo,a muy roja que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría, ya que presenciar eso era demasiado para Asia. Raiser se separó de la chica, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva. Después Raiser decidió besar a otra chica. Raiser sonrio y miro a Issei

Raiser: Mira tú nunca podrás hacer esto

(Esta parte no es del anime, si no de las Novelas Ligeras por si se quedaron confusos jejeje)

Issei: ¡Maldicion! no digas lo que pienso ¡Boosted Gear!

En ese momento Issei materializo un guantelete de color Rojo, estaba lleno de tanta furia y celos.

Issei: ¡Un mujeriego como tú, no merece a la presidenta!

Raiser: ¡¿He?! ¿Acaso no me estabas admirando, a mí, al que estas llamando mujeriego?

Issei: ¡Eso es diferente a lo de la presidenta!, ¡A este paso seguirás coqueteando con todas, sin importar que estés casado!

Raiser: Los héroes acaso adoran a las mujeres. Eso es lo que dicen en el mundo de los humanos

Issei: Eso es cierto ¡Pero aun asi no te lo puedo perdonar!

Goku: Observaba todo de una manera sería, sabía que esto en algún momento se saldría de control, pero decidió no intervenir, porque le parecía divertido.

Issei: ¡Héroe mi trasero! ¡Solo eres un maldito pájaro! ¿el fénix de fuego? Jajajaja ¡No sería lo mismo que un pollo frito!

Rias oía eso, pero simplemente lo ignoraba

Issei: ¡Oye, pollo frito! ¡Te dar una paliza con mi Boosted Gear!

A Goku le parecía interesante ese guantelete, que se hacía llamar Boosted Gear

Raiser estaba muy enfurecido ante las provocaciones de Issei

Issei: ¡No necesitamos ese juego, ya que los acabare aquí!

[¡BOOST!]

(El símbolo de [], no solo será para pensamientos)

Raiser: Mira, hazlo

Una de las sirvientas de raiser identificada como Mira dijo: Si, Señor Raiser

Era una chica pequeña como koneko, solo que llevaba consigo un báculo, que era usado por los artistas marciales. Ella ataco a Issei, el intento desviar el báculo o eso parecía. Ya que ella lo golpeo en el estómago levantándolo, para después dejarlo caer al suelo

Asia: ¡Ise!

Asia fue rápido a curarlo, lo cual sorprendió a Goku, ya que jamás pensó que tuviera tales habilidades

Raiser: Eres débil, la chica contra la que acabas de pelear, es mi peón y la más débil de todas

Lo más sorprende para Goku, es que siguió los movimientos de Mira, con suma facilidad

Raiser miro al Boosted Gear y

Raiser: Este es uno de los Sacred Gear Sagrados e invencibles, el que se supone que es capaz de derrotar a los Reyes Demonio y al mismo Dios.

Después de decir eso comenzó a reir a todo pulmón

Raiser: Antes de ti ha habido persona que lo poseyeron, pero ninguno venció a un Rey Demonio o a Dios. Sabes que significa, que todos los que lo han tenido han sido un puñado de debiluchos, incluyéndote a ti

Raiser comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Issei, mientras él lo miraba molesto

Raiser: Será mejor que entrenes de mejor forma a tus sirviente Rias. La próxima vez que nos veamos será en el rating game

Despues de que se retirara Raiser, Issei descanso poco.

Goku: antes de que me valla me podrían decir que es eso del "Boosted Gear"

Akeno: Es una de las 13 longinius, las cuales son conocidas por tener un poder abrumador, como para matar a Dios. La de issei es el Boosted Gear, la cual duplica el poder del portador cada diez segundo.

Goku: Ya veo, ¿entonces el abrumador poder que posea tal vez podría venir de una longinius?

Rias y Akeno quedaron perplejas ante la pregunta, ya que creían que aún no sabría de su poder

Goku: creían que aún no sabía de mi poder

Las miro mientras sonreía

Rias: Pu-puede que tu poder si provenga de una, pero eso significa que aún no lo desarrollas del todo

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo no fue muy largo, eso lo sé, pero ya comenzare a hacer capitulo largos. Si tienen dudas díganmelo, y si quieren dar algún consejo, está bien, ya que me ayudara a mejorar.

Algunas cosas que voy a aclarar:

1.-¿Porque no descubrió de una mejor forma su poder Goku?, eso sería porque no quiero meter una trama muy dramática, quiero que sea un poco más sería y entretenida, además de que el drama es muy difícil de poner en este tipo de animes xD

2.-No explique las cosas de una manera más explícita, porque cualquiera que haya visto el anime leído las novelas ligeras lo entenderá. Pero si aún no has visto el anime o leído las novelas, te recomiendo que las leas

3.-Si quieres entender de mejor manera el fanfic te recomiendo leer las novelas ligeras

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, síganme en Facebook como: Dark Factor donde publicare cosas interesantes sobre el fanfic, y algunas cosas divertidas de mi vida jejejej.


	3. Dominando tu poder

**Capitulo #3**

 **Domina tu poder parte #1**

Sé que este capítulo debía publicarse antes pero he estado muy ocupado, pero he vuelto antes de comenzar les diré que los capítulos saldrán más largos para poder explicar de mejor manera la historia, pero este será dividido en 2 para poder sacar antes un capitulo xD

Eso es todo así que continuamos donde nos quedamos

Han pasado unas horas desde que el saiyayin descubrió sobre la existencia de Ángeles y demonios, mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento o eso se suponía, ya que de pronto cambio de rumbo para ir a un edificio abandonado y mirar la ciudad mientras pensaba que es lo que en verdad.

-Mi poder no es nada normal que diablos soy, puede que posea una Sacred Gear aun que lo dudo-Es lo que decía el pelinegro mientras miraba la ciudad muy detenidamente-Es aburrido no tener nada que hacer jeje-Después de unos minutos dio un suspiro para levantarse y salir dl edificio.

Después de salir decidió dirigirse a su casa para descansar ya que se veía desanimado, pero no solo eso tenía un raro presentimiento obre algo que le sucedería a el mismo.

[Que tan fuerte podré volverme en 10 días, sería interesante comprobarlo] pensaba el pelinegro a la vez miraba el cielo mientras caminaba, es raro que no haya chocado con algo o alguien en ese momento.

Cuando regreso a su casa abrió la puerta para mirar y darse cuenta que olvido ordenar su habitación, aun que le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que pues es Goku. Al llegar a su cama se tiro sobre ella para quedar acostado bocarriba, mientras miraba el techo de un momento a otro cerro los ojos para quedar dormido.

En medio de la noche el saiyayin despertó dando se cuenta de que olvido apagar la luz de su habitación, pero no le tomo importancia ya que el interruptor de apagado estaba a un lado, después de apagarla siguió mirando el techo y pensó en algo.

[Ahora que me doy cuenta solo tienen 10 días antes del Rating Game entonces tendrán que entrenar en eso 10 días, si busco la forma de convencer a esa pelirroja para ir a entrenar con ellos tal vez pueda ver hasta dónde están los límites de mi poder] es lo que pensaba el pelinegro cerrando los ojos para pensar más relajadamente

[Si yo se lo pido hay altas posibilidades de que me rechace, pero si convenzo a alguien de su gremio para que se pida puede que acepte, pero quien sería esa persona] dio un leve suspiro mientras se podía a pensar de mejor manera.

-¡Que tal el idiota de Issei, debe ser fácil convencerlo!-lo dijo muy exaltado, ya que ya encontró la manera de colarse en su entrenamiento-Además si lo intento con Koneko debería sobornarla con dulces y no tengo tanto dinero, con Kiba seria sencillo solo que por lo que he visto no le coloca tanta atención como a Issei y Akeno sería un poco difícil ya que no conozco casi nada de ella, aunque si la convenciera sería muy seguro que Rias acepte. Creo que lo intentare con am…-no término de hablar porque sintió un mal presentimiento con preguntarle a Akeno

-Creo que solo le preguntare a Issei- después de decir eso decidió descansar para ir a intentar convencer a Issei, pero se encontrara una sorpresa cuando valla a verlo.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro despertó muy temprano, porque no podía dormir ya que seguía muy pensativo respecto a lo del tema del que hablo ayer.

-Aprovechare y lo iré a convencer ya mismo-después de decir eso salió de su casa

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Kuou miraba como el cielo se iluminaba con un amanecer que muchos desearían ver, pasaron uno minutos y al llegar pudo notar a un pelirroja delante de su casa junto a un Issei muy cansado, tanto que en cualquier momento se caería dormido, pero no duro mucho así ya que se sorprendió por algo que le dijo la pelirroja. Nuestro saiyayin se acercó y pudo oír un poco de que hablaban mientras se acercaba.

-Rápido Ise empaca lo necesario para poder irnos a nuestro entren…- no pudo terminar por que oyó una voz conocida

-Tranquila deja de tratarlo como un animal jajajaja-lo dijo burlándose de cómo le ordenaban a Issei

-¡Tú cállate infeliz!-le grito Issei enfadado porque se burlaran de el

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pegunto Rias, a la vez que se veía con ganas de estrangularlo por burlarse de el

-Tranquilos solo fue una broma, no se lo tomen tan enserio solo fue una pequeña broma para relajar el ambiente jejeje-si eso era para relajar el ambiente entonces no me quiero imaginar cómo levanta el ambiente xD-solo vengo a hablar de algo contigo.

[Mierda porque tenía que estar aquí en estos momentos, ahora tendré que pedírselo directamente] es lo que pensaba el pelinegro a la vez que se armaba de agallas para deshacerse de su orgullo-Solo te quería preguntar si tu...-No podía terminar la frase ya que no sabía cómo pedírselo, aunque con ese pedazo se pueden malinterpretar las cosas jejejeje

Rias y Issei se quedaron muy pensativo a lo que había dicho y quien no eso malinterpreta un poco las cosas.

[Se le está declarando a la presidenta, no esto debe ser una falsa mentira ¿Verdad?] Es lo que pensaba el castaño con un poco de tristeza, ya que por la pequeña parte que dijo Goku se puede malinterpretar de muchas formas

[El intenta declarárseme, entonces yo le gusto, no debe ser otras cosa además lo rechazaría él es un completo idiota aunque pued… no jamás estaría con alguien como el] al igual que el castaño Rias malinterpretaba las cosas y a la vez dudaba de que hacer si se le declaraba

-este si tú me dejarías…-Suelta lo de una vez, espera yo soy el que lo escribo cierto-Acompañarlos a su entrenamiento- después de que dijo eso se oyó un silencio que se detuvo por un grito de 2 jóvenes

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-ambos quedaron un poco sorprendidos por saber que se irían de entrenamiento, aunque el debió oírlos mientras se acercaba

-¿Solo me ibas a preguntar eso?-le pregunto una Rias bastante avergonzada ya que malinterpreto todo

-Sí, y que dices-le respondió el pelinegro un poco dudoso por su actitud de ahora

[Creo que es lo mínimo que le debo por malinterpretar las cosas, aunque no creo que sea buena idea no sabemos nada de él, aunque puede ser bueno veremos qué tan grande puede ser su poder] pensaba la pelirroja dudando en si aceptar o no-Esta bien dejaremos que nos acompañes- le dijo la pelirroja a lo que Goku sonrió por que haya aceptado además que fuera muy sencillo [Por que acepte soy una completa estúpida]

2 horas después

-Ha…ha….-Se podía ver a Issei cargando una mochila grande y al mismo tiempo intentaba tomar aire

-Dense prisa-dijo una pelirroja apurando a todos

-...Yo le ayudare-dijo la rubia que intentaba ayudar a Issei

-Tranquila, él puede hacerlo solo ya que necesita hacerse fuerte-lo dijo una peliroja que trataba de una manera un poco cruel

-Presidenta, reuní algunas hierbas que podrían servir para hacer la cena de hoy-lo dijo Kiba, quien llevaba una carga similar a Issei, pero él no se veía cansado y menos con una gota de sudor

-Nos vemos- lo dijo una pequeña peliblanco que llevaba más equipaje que los 2

-Seguro que ella nunca ha sido humana- lo dio el pelinegro con una Gota de sudor en su rostro, mientras intentaba mantener la calma al ver a ese pequeño monstruo subir con una gran cantidad de equipaje

-jajajaja, tienes razón aunque no entiendo cómo ¡Es que no estás cansado!-le reprocho el castaño a Goku que llevaba una mochila similar a la de Kiba y Issei-Yo jamás creí que fueras tan fuerte

-Si supiera te lo diría, ya que ni yo mismo se cómo es que la he soportado gran parte del camino-le contesto el pelinegro un poco dudoso de la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos

Issei miraba como Goku se le alejaba-¡Mierda no voy a perder contra el!

Unos minutos después

-Creo que…. voy a morir-decía un castaño tirado en el suelo cansado después de subir a toda potencia la montaña

Mientras tanto Kiba se dirigía a una habitación de la primer plante y le dijo a Issei con un tono burlesco-No espíes

-Te voy a golpear, hasta matarte maldito-le dijo un castaño un tanto enfadado

-jajajaja, pero que linda pareja hacen- se burlaba un pelinegro por lo sucedido mientras él se dirigía a otra habitación

.-Tu también me las pagaras hijo de puta-le reprocho Issei intentando levantarse, pero la verdad ya no tenía fuerza ni para levantarse así que se quedó tendido en el suelo

Después de unos momentos todos se encontraban en la sala, Rias miro a todos y sonrió-Entonces que comience el entrenamiento-es lo último que dijo

 **Primera lección: Practica de espadas con Kiba**

Issei movía un bokuto de forma brusca en la práctica con Kiba, sin lograr acertar un ataque contra, ni importaba la fuerza que aplicara Issei no lograba insertar un golpe

Mientras que Kiba lo golpea y esquivaba sin problema alguno

-Lo haces mal, no te enfoque solo en la espada, has más amplio tu campo de visión observando también los movimientos de tu rival y tus alrededores- aunque se lo explicara el aun no lograba entender muy bien cómo hacer eso, pero algo si se notaba y era la diferencia de fuerza y habilidad, que era muy abismal.

Kiba con simples movimientos lograba hacer mucho daño sobre Issei, pero eso se debía a que Kiba tenía más experiencia, práctica y talento con la espada que Issei

Goku que miraba todo solo intentaba contenerse la risa al ver tremenda paliza que recibía Issei- Al paso que va creo que morirá antes de llegar al Rating Game

-Eso es lo que dices pero no te he visto con interés de entrenar, porque no vas a entrenar con ellos- lo decía una Rias como restregándole en la cara su desinterés por el entrenamiento

-No es que no me interese, solo que tengo el presentimiento de que yo usando espada me iría del culo-lo dijo con una tristeza, ya que al parecer al Goku actual le interesaba saber usar una espada u ora arma

-Pero por lo menos inténtalo, en vez de estar descansando así no lograras un avance-lo dijo la pelirroja dando un leve suspiro

 **Segunda lección: Practica de magia con Akeno**

-Eso está mal, debes reunir el poder mágico que rodea el aura de tu cuerpo, Solo debes concéntrate y sentir el flujo de energía-decía una pelinegra que intentaba enseñarle cómo usar poder mágico al castaño

-¡Lo logre!-lo dijo Asia quien sostenía una esfera de magia de color verde brillante

-ara,ara así que después de todo Asia tiene talento con la magia-lo dio la pelinegra haciendo que se sonrojara Asia

 **Después de unos minuto**

[Maldición apesto en esto ni siquiera sé si esto es magia] dijo Issei que sostenía una esfera muy pequeña de energía que parecía dl tamaño de un grano de arroz8los que leyeron la nivela ligera sabrá que este es el verdadero tamaño, a diferencia del anime)

-Por lo menos tú lo tomaste con interés, no como cierta persona que se durmió durante toda la práctica-dijo Akeno dirigiéndose a un pelinegro que parecía que apenas se levantó de la cama

-Creo que no encontré nada interesante en tu clase y por eso decidí dormir-le dijo el pelinegro con mucho desinterés en lo que allá ocurrido

-Ara, ara a este paso el que no progresara serás tú y tal vez Issei te supere por mucho-lo dijo restregándole en la cara su bajo progreso durante el día

-Eso si sale vivo de aquí-lo dio burlándose de Issei

-Yo también creo que no saldré vivo-lo dio el castaño como si lo que fuera a ocurrir durante este entrenamiento lo fuera a matar

Me saltare la parte donde Issei y Asia cocinan la cena

 **Lección tres: Entrenamiento de combate con koneko**

Goku e Issei se dirigieron al bosque para ir a entrenar con koneko.

[Parece que esta vez sí le interesa] es lo que pensaba el castaño al mirar a Goku todo emocionado

[Nose porque estoy tan exaltado al parecer mi cuerpo quiere tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo] pensaba el pelinegro sobre la reacciones de su cuerpo al oír que entrenaría sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo

 **Unos minutos después**

-¡Guaaaaaah!-Gritaba un castaño que era lanzado por un golpe hacia unos arboles

-Que fuerza más descomunal, a este paso ambos moriremos antes de darte un golpe-decía un pelinegro con rasguños en el cuerpo

-….débil-le decía una loli y al mismo tiempo miraba a Goku, preparada para ir a atacarlo

-Mierda, las apariencias engañan con esta pequeña, tendré que irme con cuidado con ella y la única forma de salir vivo de aquí es esquivar sus ataques-se decía a si mismo preparando para defenderse de ese monstruo pequeño

[Creo que debería seguir los consejos de Kiba que le menciono a Issei, has más amplio tu campo de visión observando también los movimientos de tu rival y tus alrededores] pensaba mientras se concentraba para intentar evitar un ataque directo de koneko

Y para sorpresa no solo logró esquivarlo, sino que lanzo un potente contrataque que dañaría a cualquiera, pero Koneko no es cualquiera ella tiene una defensa muy elevada, así que no sería un ataque tan potente para ella. Pero Goku logro animarse y le hizo frente a Koneko

Unos minutos después

-Seguros que está vivo-dijo una pelirroja mirando dudosamente a un pelinegro acostado en el suelo

-Ara, Ara koneko esta vez te excediste por mucho- dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba en qué estado se encontraba Goku

-Lo siento Presidenta, pero es que creí que podría pelear a la par-dijo la loli muy arrepentida por lo que hizo

Que es lo que sucedió pensaran no, pues koneko se puso sería en el entrenamiento y saben que tan descomunal es su fuerza lo termino dejando inconsciente.

Después de que terminaran de hablar parecía que por fin el saiyayin despertaba

Qué bueno que por fin reaccionas, así que ponte de pie y vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento- le ordeno la pelirroja

 **Lección 4: Entrenamiento con Rías**

-Esta mujer nos matara- dijo un pelinegro sudoroso

-Esto es demasiado cruel-Dijo el castaño llorando por tener que sufrir tanto

Ambos cargaban una piedra en su espalda y sobre ellas se encontraban sentadas Akeno y Rias

-Vallan más rápido que el entrenamiento acaba de empezar- ordeno la pelirroja

Ambos subían y bajaban la montaña cargando todo ese peso

-Ara, ara creí que goku soportaría menos que Ise-dijo la morena mientras miraba a Goku

-Ciertamente es sorpréndete ver la fuerza que el posee aun siendo un humano, o es que acaso no lo es-dijo la pelirroja que miraba de reojo a Goku con intriga

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi de una puta ves!- grito el pelinegro que no soportaba que hablaran de el-Aunque yo mismo también me impacto por mi fuerza, aunque estoy a punto de alcanzar mi limite

-Pues eso debe ser normal no solo por la paliza que te dio koneko, sino que al ser un humano no deberías soportar tanto como nosotros lo demoni…-dijo la pelirroja con orgullo pero no termino la frase porque al mismo tiempo sintió que bajaba de altura

-Bueno creo que tienes razón los humanos no aguantan tanto como los demonios-dijo Goku burlándose de la situación y al mismo tiempo se intentó aguantar la risa al mirar a Issei siendo aplastado por la roca que llevaba-Jajajajaja lo siento es que con lo sucedido tu discurso se fue al carajo jajajaja

-Ara, ara al parecer Ise no tiene tanta fuerza como Goku-dijo la pelinegra que solo sonreía por no reir

-¡Ise!- Exclamo la pelirroja ara bajar a ayudar a Issei que solo se podía ver inconsciente por el esfuerzo que puso en el entrenamiento-Goku ayúdame a quitar la roca que se encuentra encima de Ise

-Lo siento pero tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento jajaja-le dijo el saiyayin que evitaba intentar salvar al castaño

-¡Ahora no es momento de entrenar!-grito la pelirroja-Ahora ven y ayúdame a quitar la roca de Ise-le ordeno la pelirroja como si se tratara de alguien de su gremio

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO UN SIERVO ESTUPIDA!-grito un pelinegro furioso por la forma en que le hablo Rias

-Ara, ara Goku se ve muy bonito enojado-dijo la pelinegra que miraba a Goku mientras este está muy enojado por la forma en que lo trato

Goku solo miro a Akeno-Bájate de la roca-la pelinegra lo hizo para mirar como Goku se quitó la roca de encima para irse de regreso

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Responderé algunas coas que tal vez no entiendan del capitulo

1.-Mucho pensaron que con lo que dije anteriormente de que la relación de Goku y Rias mejoraría en esta parte de la historia sería para bien, pero era todo lo contrario es para mal xD

2.-Como es que Goku golpeo a Koneko con su estado actual, pues muy imple no controla su poder pero eso no significa que sus sentidos disminuyan, además de que koneko no fue enserio en ese momento

3.-En el anime no sale el entrenamiento de Rias, pero en las novelas ligeras si, asi que nada fue casi inventado en esa parte

4.-Porque Goku no intento usar magia, eso es simple quiero que Goku descubra poco a poco su poder y hacer eso sería darle un impulso, ya que en esa parte Goku pudo concentrar algo de Ki

5.-Porque no quise poner a Goku en el entrenamiento con Kiba, esa tabien es sencilla fue porque Goku no sería nada hábil ni mucho menos talentoso con la espada, eso sería meter relleno al Capitulo y no lo apoyaría mucho en su progreso

Quiero agradecerles a Summer 145 y Bartman 2.0 que fueron los primeros en leer mi historia y dejar su review

Cualquier duda que tengan la responderé sin dudar

Espero y les allá gustado el capítulo, así que nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo el cual empezare a escribir (no sé cuánto me tome escribirlo ya que ando corto de tiempo).


	4. Dominando tu Poder Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Dominado tu poder Parte 2**

 **Bueno ya por fin he tenido el tiempo para escribir, lo siento por el retardo pero es que no he tenido tiempo y cuando lo tuve me enferme, y no me encontraba con ganas de escribir en ese estado así que ahora que me he recuperado por fin vuelvo a escribir.**

 **Antes de ir al capítulo responderé a sus reviews espero y tan bien entienda que a veces no tengo nada planificado en la historia y por eso concretamente algunas repuestas las responderé como pueda XD.**

 **summer145: Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia y la verdad la realice de esta forma sin tener nada planificado xD, es por eso que a veces me atoro mucho en una parte a la hora de escribirla, pero bueno la verdad lo única que tuve planificado es que no metería aun Goku OP y por eso opte por esta decisión. Sobre lo del apoyo la verdad no me importa que se personas las que me lean ya que esta historia e para ir mejorando en la escritura, por eso el cambio repentino en mí forma de narrar (pero cuando saque historias donde ya me ponga más serio si querré apoyo)**

 **Max-Aventure: En verdad yo contradigo lo que dices porque conociéndome he hecho un revuelto, no en verdad gracias por darme tu opinión de cómo está elaborada la historia espero poder seguir con tus expectativas, y sobre como recuperara sus poderes (me refiero al Ki) la verdad no he planificado la historia y no se un orden exacto por eso opte por tomar en base tu idea de cómo lo controlara xD.**

 **The pro saiyayin: Gracias por creer que mi historia es buena la verdad yo jamás creí que fuera bien apoyada la historia y por eso espero poder seguir con tus expectativas (en verdad todas las respuestas son improvisadas)**

 **El guerrero z: Gracias por apoyar mi historia y sobre los estilos que sabe o ha aprendido Goku aún no se en que momento implementarlos ya que por ahora solo quiero que el aprenda lo básico como que es el ki (ósea me refiero a lanzar ondas de ki, volar, sentir las presencias, etc) y un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también quiero agradecerte por que te guste la actitud que le he colocado ya que no me gusta mucho su actitud y es por eso que opte por cambiarla**

 **Bien antes de comenzar quiero decirles que una parte la he escrito con el móvil así que si ven más errores de los normales será por eso, al igual que quisiera que me apoyaran en decidir quien quieren que sea la pareja de Goku ya que no es GokuXHarem si no un GokuXpareja (como aún no se quien ser su pareja por eso puse esa palabra xD) así que eso lo dejo a su decisión. Bien que comience el capitulo**

 **SEGUNDO DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Este día sería distinto al anterior y por qué motivo, porque esta vez todos los miembros del séquito Gremory se la pasarán estudiando mostrando cosas sobre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Mientras tanto Goku estaría entrenando por separado ya que no le encontraba nada de interés en esos temas, sobre todo por que por el momento el no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

-Es muy aburrido al estar solo-se decía el pelinegro a sí mismo quien se veía sin ánimos y mucho menos con ganas de entrenar por supuesto -¿Qué están haciendo hoy esos idiotas?

 **Con el séquito Gremory**

Ellos se encontraban en la sala y se podía ver al pelo castaño muy agotado, eso es normal después de todo tuvo un entrenamiento nocturno del cual no podía escapar, pero quien si se libro de él fue el pelinegro que durmió con demasiada calma cosa que hizo que Issei estuviera con ganas de torturarlo.

[Como mierda Goku se logró librar del entrenamiento nocturno] pensaba un castaño que no sabía cómo mierda Goku evito sufrir por la noche.

Mientras tanto estaban explicando todo sobre los ángeles y ángeles caídos, al igual que cosas sobre los demonios obviamente

Después de explicar procedió Kiba a preguntarle sobre lo que habías visto

-Nuestros mayores enemigos son los ángeles guiados por Dios, ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los ángeles de mayor rango?-le pregunto el rubio a el castaño

-Ummmm, ¿cierto? Sus nombre son Michael, Rafael, Gabriel y Ur… ¿Uriel?- dijo con mucho nerviosismo el castaño ante la pregunta del rubio

-Correcto-le respondió ante la sorpresa del castaño

-Ahora son los Maou ¿Cuáles son el nombre de los 4 maou? -Es lo que dijo el rubio antes de quedar sorprendido por lo fácil que respondería Issei

-¡Entendido! ¡Pan Comido! ¡Planeo conocerlos a todos cuando me vuelva un demonio de clase alta y forme parte de la nobleza! ¡Lucifer, Beelzebub y Asmodeus! ¡Y por último la "maou mujer" la cual aspiro a conocer Leviathan!-Dijo el castaño que se mostraba muy feliz

-Correcto-volvió a decir el rubio

-Definitivamente la conoceré-Dijo el castaño que desbordaba ¿felicidad o lujuria?

[Escuche de la presidenta que la mujer que estaba en la cima dentro de los demonios era la maou Leviathan. ¡También escuché que es muy hermosa! ¡También que tendré la oportunidad de conocerla! ¡Espero conocerla! ¿que tan hermosa será? En verdad planeo conocerla y si es maou debe ser muy hermosa…Ha… en verdad planeo conocerla] pensaba el castaño a la vez que imaginaba que tan hermosa seria la maou.

-Siguiente quiero que me digas el nombre de los ángeles caídos que tanto detestas Ise- dijo el rubio que saco de sus pensamientos a el castaño

-El nombre del grupo principal es "Grigory". El nombre de su comandante es "Azazel" y el nombre del vicecomandante es "Shemhaza". Los nombres de los líderes son… Armarios, Barakiel, Tamiel…y…. Emmmm… ¿He? ¿Ben-algo y cocine?

-Benemérita, Kokabiel y Shari el. Debes aprenderte lo esto es lo básico, están importante como aprenderte el nombre del primer ministro y vice-ministro de japon

Y como aprendérselos son tantos nombres que cualquiera que trate de aprenderlos le será muy difícil.

[Es por eso que los malditos ángeles caídos son una molestia] Pensaba el castaño que se encontraba Arto de estudiar

Después prosiguió Asia a hablar 6 explicar lo que sabía, básicamente está parte no es tan importante ya que si sale en el anime y todos la conocerán xD

 **Con Goku**

El se encontraba meditando o eso se suponía ya que parecía que estaba durmiendo o era porque en verdad estaba durmiendo, después de unos minutos el despertó de golpe.

-Que aburrido es estar tan solo, se suponía que esto sería un entrenamiento pero parece más un descanso-es lo que se decía así mismo el pelinegro-Creo que esta será la primera vez que entrene en un bosque solo jejejeje

Después de decir eso procedió a realizar un calentamiento para poder entrenar. Al terminar de realizar lo decidió correr un poco para mejorar su resistencia cosa que no era necesaria ya que aún que perdiera el control sobre su poder aspectos como la resistencia y un poco de su fuerza queda conservada

Ya que ámbitos como la percepción quedan en él, pero aún así no están tan desarrollados como antes.

Goku parecía sin ganas de hacer algo, ya que le parece aburrí entrenar solo y además de que entrenando con alguien tiene mejores resultados.

-Bueno no es momento de lamentarse así que practicare un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo el saiyayin que opto por entrenar un poco su estilo de combate

 **Con los Gremory**

Se podía a ver Asia que al parecer intentaba leer algo pero cada que lo leía se dañaba. Pero también se veía con los ojos llorosos ya que al parecer había algo que le disgustaba y era que no podría volver a leer la biblia.

-Pero esta es mi frase favorita… Oh Dios, por favor perdona a los pecadores como yo que no podemos leer la biblia…. ¡Auch!- dijo la Rubio que al mismo tiempo sentía dolor cada que intentaba orarle a Dios

Como siempre hay va de nuevo haciéndose sufrir intentado orarle a Dios. Y de esa forma terminaron sus estudios para proceder a salir a entrenar, al momento de salir lograron ver a un saiyayin entrenando por si solo

-Por fin deciden salir de esa cueva jejeje-dijo saiyayin que logro ver a los Gremory que por fin habían salido

-Mejor tu cállate que me abandonaste cuando estaba a punto de morir- le reclamo el castaño señalándolo

-A cual te refieres ¿a lo de la roca o el entrenamiento nocturno?-dijo el saiyayin con un tono que hizo enojar al castaño que intentaba contenerse para no hacer enojar a Rías

Y así procedió el día con un entrenamiento como el del día anterior solo que con la diferencia de que Goku estaba mejor que el día anterior.

 **En la noche**

Al parecer nuestro saiyayin no podía dormir ya que parecía que tenía un par de dudas. Así que procedió a levantarse y salir a ver un poco el cielo pero en su camino observo a una Rias y un Issei platicando en la sala, así que decidió no hacer mal tercio pero la curiosidad es más grande no y por eso se quedó a escuchar todo lo que hablaban

-¿Eh? presidenta ¿Tiene la vista mal?-pregunto el castaño por los lentes que tenía en esos momentos

-¿Ah esto?, es por capricho, me es más fácil pensar con los lentes puestos. Esta sería la prueba de que he estado en el mundo humano tanto tiempo-respondió una pelirroja y a la vez rio un poco

Al parecer estaba haciendo un plan ya que en una mesa había papeles con formaciones de batalla y mapas. En ese mismo momento cerro el libro.

-…A decir verdad, leer esto no me servirá de nada-dijo la pelirroja dando un supiro

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto el castaño un tanto desconcertado por lo que le dijo

-Si el oponente es un clase alta, entonces podríamos luchar leyendo esto. Ese libro se escribió basado en varias investigaciones. Pero el problema no es ese-dijo la pelirroja

-¿Entonces que está mal?-le pregunto un Cataño que no entendía de lo que hablaba la pelirroja

\- Raiser. No, el problema es que nuestro oponente es un Phoenix-dijo la pelirroja que saco un libro y lo coloco sobre la mesa, mostrándole al Cataño una página con el dibujo de un Ave de Fuego – Hace tiempo la bestia mística el Fenix, fue tomada por los humanos como un ave que representaba el fuego. Las lágrimas del fénix puede curar las heridas y su sangre otorga la juventud eterna a quien la beba. Esto se convirtió en una leyenda que aún es contada por los humanos - le conto la pelirroja al castaño para luego seguir hablando -Pero había un clan que era similar con la bestia mística, Fenix. Ellos eran demonios de rango de duque y estuvieron entre los "72 pilares". Los fénix de los demonios. A ellos se les dio un nombre para distinguirlo de la bestia mística. Así que los llamaron "Phoenix". Pero su habilidad era la misma que la del fénix. En otras palabras, inmortalidad. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a alguien así.

[¡¿Inmortal!? ¡Es..espera¡]pensó el castaño un tanto sorprendido por lo que le acaban de contar

Mientras tanto nuestro saiyayin quedo del mismo modo por lo dicho

-¡Eso es trampa! Quiero decir, ¡¿Inmortal!? ¡Eso es en pocas palabras invencible!-exclamo el castaño que aún no podía creer quien era su enemigo

-Si. Son prácticamente invencible, si llegas a herirlos sus heridas sanaran inmediatamente. Este es el record que lleva Raiser en el Rating Game son 8 victoria y 2 derrotas. Él se dejó perder a propósito 2 partidas con las casas que es más cercanos, entonces prácticamente ha ganado todos sus juegos. Él ya se ha vuelto un candidato para poder participar en el juego oficial-dijo la pelirroja con un tono bastante triste

Esa era la razón por la que no podía dormir Rias, ya que estaba penando un plan para derrotar a Raiser

-Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando escuche que lo escogieron a él como prometido. Creo que mi padre y los demás lo escogieron pensando que esto podría suceder. Ellos lo escogieron para que no tuviera elección, aun cuando peleáramos en un rating game- dijo l pelirroja quien al parecer no sabía que hacer

-Cuando los Rating Game se crearon los que más destacaron fueron los Phoenix. Ya que antes no había tanos combates entre demonios cuando se crearon y el rey podía participar, por fin se mostró lo peligroso que sería enfrentarte a un Phoenix por su Inmortalidad-le contaba la pelirroja al castaño

Goku decidió dejar que conversaran a solas por lo que salió afuera a mirar el cielo

-Debes estar loca como para enfrentarte a alguien como el jejejeje-se dijo el pelinegro a sí mismo-¿Inmortalidad? Será posible tal cosa, suena absurdo que tal cosa exista, tal vez tengan una regeneración exagerada pero eso no significa que nada los puede matar o tal vez ¿si?

[Enserio tienes agallas como para enfrentarte a alguien así, otros se hubiesen desmayado del miedo jajaja. Clase alta siento que he escuchado esa palabra hace mucho tiempo] Es lo que pensaba el pelinegro que miraba al cielo sonriendo como si todo lo que le ocurre fuera una vil broma

Pero estaba equivocado todo era real, lo que él ha oído es real no es un sueño, cualquiera lo creería ya que todo suena como una historia soñada. A cualquiera le es difícil procesar que los demonios y ángeles existen y mas que hay demonios prácticamente invencibles, pero al parecer el saiyayin no le fue tan difícil ya que hasta sonreía viendo la situación en la que se encontraba

-Creo que iré a dormir, si no mañana no podre estar en forma jejeje-dijo el pelinegro que se dirigió a las casa para ir a su habitación adormir pero en el camino se topó con una pelirroja que al parecer termino su plática con el castaño

-Ara, hasta a ti se te dificulta dormir a veces-dijo una pelirroja que lo miraba con un poco odio o si no tal vez mucho

-La sorpresa debería ser mía, ¿no se supone que los demonios son nocturnos?-dijo un saiyayin mientras miraba a la pelirroja

-Sí, y eso que tiene que ver -le contesto una pelirroja

-Que tiene que ver veamos si los demonios son nocturnos entonces por qué esta vestida para ir a dormir-le dijo el saiyayin burlándose de que iba dormir siendo ella un demonio

-Solo estoy vestida, ya que no planeo dormir-le dijo la pelirroja que trataba de desviar la mirada

-entonces si los demonios no duerme por que los demás están durmiendo siendo igual ellos demonios-le dijo el saiyayin recordándole que los de su sequito estaban durmiendo

-Eso…este…-intento justificarle pero fue detenida por un saiyayin que decidió finalizar con su conversación

-Bueno eso por ahora no es tan importante, mejor me voy a dormir-dijo un saiyayin que retomo su camino a su habitación para descansar, dejando una pelirroja sola

 **Al día siguiente**

-Usa tu Boosted Gear Ise- le dijo la pelirroja al castaño que tenía permitido usar su sacred gear en el entrenamiento de hoy, el cual se suponía estaba prohibido

-Tu oponente será Yuuto-le dijo la pelirroja al castaño que al parecer esta vez está en un pequeño enfrentamiento

-Si- respondió el rubio que dio un paso adelante a la orden que recibió la pelirroja

[Sera interesante ver la pelea jejeje] pensaba el saiyayin que miraba divertido lo que estaba por ocurrir

El enfrentamiento no lo describo porque ya saben que sucede y describirlo sería alargar el capítulo (solo describo el final de ese enfrentamiento)

Goku miraba el enfrentamiento pero su sorpresa fue que podía ver los movimientos de Kiba con normalidad sin dificultad alguna, lo cual dejaba desconcertado al saiyayin

-¡Ise! ¡Usa tu magia! ¡Crea una esfera de magia y dispárala a Yuuto!- le ordeno la pelirroja al castaño el cual hiso lo dicho

Issei reunió toda la magia que pudo creando una pequeña esfera a cual disparo y la sorpresa fue grande cuando salió disparada creció al tamaño de una roca enorme al igual que iba con un gran velocidad. Cuando estaba por impactar con kiba él lo esquivo fácilmente.

Pasando por su lado dirigiéndose a una montaña la cual al impactar con la esfera se generó una gran explosión que se oyó muy fuerte la cual destruyo la montaña

Después de eso Issei cayó de cansancio por la gran cantidad de energía que utilizo en ese ataque que dejo a nuestro saiyayin sorprendido no tanto por la explosión si no por el ataque que realizo el cual se le hizo familiar, como si lo hubiese observado antes

[Porque tengo el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes] pensaba el saiyayin que tenía una cara de sorpresa por el presentimiento que tuvo, después de salir del shock se levantó y se dirigió al bosque.

-Ara, ara, adonde vas Goku- le dijo una pelinegra que estaba sonriendo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna ya que la ignoro lo cual la dejo sorprendida

-Sera mejor dejarlo solo tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que no tiene ninguna oportunidad para superar a Ise-dijo la pelirroja con un tono de superioridad como si se hubiese alzado con la victoria en una competencia

 **Con Goku**

-Recuerdo haber visto algo similar al ataque de Issei, pero donde-es lo que se decía el saiyayin un poco desconcertado por lo que vio

[Creo que tal vez antes de que perdiera la memoria vi algo igual] es lo que pensaba el saiyayin que trataba de recordar donde vio algo similar

 **8 días después**

El entrenamiento había terminado y todos estaban de regreso a la ciudad, cada uno se dirigió a su hogar los Gremory para prepararse antes del Rating Game y Goku para descansar

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Lo siento por la tardanza pero ya lo dije no tuve tiempo y cuando lo tuve me enferme xD, espero y los guste y resolveré algunas dudas antes de finalizar**

 **1.- Por que no describí los 8 días de entrenamiento y eso es porque quiero meterlo por flashback mientras avanza la historia, también porque me quede sin ideas**

 **2.-Por cierto olvide mencionar en el anterior capitulo que coloque el "ara" en vez de "vaya" porque es más corto xD**

 **Bien creo que eso es todo recuerden en dejar cualquier duda que tengan**

 **Así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Futuro de mi cuenta

Aviso

Este es un aviso sobre el futuro de mi cuenta, no la abandonaré si es lo que piensan sino que habrá grandes cambios. Empezaré otra historia y si se lo que pensaran, pero si tardas en actualizar una como piensas tener otra, y es que tengo que decirles que escribiré más tiempo.

Con todo lo anterior dicho explicaré cosas sobre mi nuevo fic y no será un Crossover, si no un fanfic, estará basado en el anime y manga de Fairy Tail (lo hago sobre todo por que no me convenció de todo la historia) y la pareja principal no será un Nalu (Natsu X Lucy) sino un Narza (Natsu X Erza) esto lo hago sobre todo por que creo que la relación más cercana que tuvo Natsu con una mujer y la que más debió progresar fue con Erza.

En la historia Natsu no se unirá a Fairy Tail, al igual que su personalidad no será la misma ya que será un mago solitario. Si se que dejará grandes cambios en la historia y sobre todo como Lucy se unirá a Fairy Tail, pero se resolverán cuando vean la historia.

Aun no tiene nombre la historia así que si quieren darme uno háganlo, el prólogo de la historia saldrá el 18 de Junio (pongo la fecha ya que no sabré cuando publique esto).

Antes que nada también les avisaré que la narrativa de esa historia será muy pero muy diferente a esta les diré lo único que tendrán que saber.

-Esto- se usará para cuando alguien habla, ya sea por aparatos de comunicación

-Esto- pensamientos en este si hablan a través de telekinesis se usará así para expresarlo si lo se solo cambia que uno es normal y otro en negritas

Eso es lo único que deben saber, será confuso al principio pero se acostumbrará y para los que no les sea pues muy bien así entenderán desde el principio.

Y por cierto la narrativa será a mi estilo no como en este fic en el cual pruebo distintos estilos para ver cual me convence más sin ser complejo.

También me crearé una cuenta en Wattpad donde publicaré una historia propia sin basarme en un anime, manga o light Nove. Apareceré en Wattpad como

Dark Factor

Como ven me pondré más se río en esto de la escritura. Les recomiendo que comienzan a seguirme en Twitter, porque comenzaré a publicar hay muchas cosas sobre este tema y también algunos avances de los capítulos de cada historia.

Espero y me apoyen en mi proyecto y cualquier contacto sobre apoyo u otra cosa será por medio del siguiente

Así que nos vemos en el prólogo de mi nueva historia.


End file.
